1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and method with function to image still picture during moving picture imaging.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Electronic cameras, such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, may be provided with a function to image still pictures during moving picture imaging. Also, there is a technology in electronic cameras that automatically extracts as a representative image (hereinafter called “index image”) a frame image of a predetermined position (beginning, end, or somewhere in-between) in moving picture or a frame image of a position where a zoom operation took place, and uses the index image to indicate to the user the content of the moving picture imaged.